miraculousladybugfandomcom-20200222-history
Chameleon/Transcript
[ Theme song ] '' '''Marinette: Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait! Marinette: How'd you pull this off Alya? You're the best. I cant believe you got everyone to swap seats so I can sit next to Adrien. Then again it might not be the best idea. It could keep me from paying attention in class, and if I fail it'd be a total disaster.Then Adrien and I would never have our own house, the tree kids, the hamster named.. (Alya interrupts Marinette) Alya: Woah girl, what are you talking about? You're not sitting next to Adrien, your seat's over there. Marinette: At the back? What's going on? Nino: Well since she's got a hearing issue, there's no way she can sit at the back of the class right? Which means she needed a place up in the front. Alya: So to make it work Ivan sat next to Mylène, Nate sat next to Alix, besides she came up with the idea of moving Nino here. So now we get to spend more time together. Marinette: Who is this she? (Miss Bustier enters the classroom) Miss Bustier: Good morning students. I'm sure you've all heard by now, but Lila's home from her trip to Achoo, and she's back in school with us again. Lila: Hi everyone. Class: Hi Lila. Lila: Oh a seat in the front row, you all remembered my hearing issue. You're all such sweethearts, all of you. (blows kisses) Marinette: You have a hearing problem Lila? Lila: Yes, I suffer from Tinnitus, a constant ringing in my left ear. I'd had it ever since the sound of an airplane engine burst my ear. Now it is, yes. But he had a kitten until he found out he was allergic to it. The best part is since you're such an excellent student Adrien, you'll be able to help me catch up with all the schoolwork I missed while I was traveling with my parents. Would you do that for me? Adrien: Sure Lila. Marinette: Miss Bustier, why do I have to sit in the back now? Miss Bustier: Do you have any trouble hearing or seeing Marinette? Marinette: Uh, I..I.. Adrien: My eyesight and hearing are good. I'll sit in the back of ths class, and you two can sit up front. I don't mind. Marinette and Lila: No! Lila: My return is causing so much trouble, maybe I should have just stayed on the other side of the world. If Marinette has an issue too, then I should be the one to go and sit in the back. It's okay. (The class gasps then looks at Marinette with an angry expression.) Marinette: I don't actually have any trouble seeing or hearing. I mean.. Miss Bustier: Good so there's no problem then. You sit here Lila, Adrien you stay where you are and Marinette you sit in the back row. (Marinette and Lila go and sit in their seats.) (Lila laughs.) Hawk Moth: Ah high school, the arena of teenage angst. Where emotions are so intense, the perfect stadium for my dear Akuma. Being separated from your friends, being isolated (Hawk Moth creates an akuma.) Just what devastating anger is made of. Fly away and evilize this angry high school girl. (The Akuma flies out into Paris) Miss Bustier: Open you books to page 23. (Marinette calms down just before the akuma reaches her.) Hawk Moth: Strange, I feel the fury dying down, but the wheels are in motion. It's only a matter of time, be patient now my Akuma. Sabrina: That's for you Lila. Lila: Thank you, you're so sweet. Max: Here's you appetizer Lila. Mylène: I've got your main course. Kim: I'll fetch your dessert. Lila: I'm sorry I can't carry my own tray. It's almost impossible with this sprained wrist. Kim: Sorry. Marinette: Lila's totally lying, she made up that whole Tinnitus story just so she could sit next to Adrien. And that sprained wrist is totally bogus too. Alya: I don't get it Marinette, you barely know Lila. Why all the hate? Marinette: Fine, I'll tell you everything. You remember Lila when she first came to school right after the summer break? She was only here for one day and then she left on that round the world trip, everyone was captivated by her. Something just felt off to me. So I followed her. Alya and Nino: What? (In flashback) Lila: Not only did Ladybug save my life, we've become very close friends. (End of flashback) Marinette: She lies with every breath. Nino: Wait, you eaves dropped on Lila and Adrien? That's not cool. Alya: A good reporter always, verifies her sources. Can you prove she doesn't actually know Ladybug? Marinette: Well I uh I.. okay you want proof she's lying? Hey Lila, you forgot you're napkin. (Marinette throws a napkin at Lila and she catches it.) Marinette: Ha ha, see that? It's obvious she doesn't have a sprained wrist. Lila: Uh, ow. Once when I was in India I witnessed someone getting their eye gouged out but the corner of a napkin. If I hadn't caught it, this napkin could've injured Max. I didn't have a choice. Ow! Max: Lila, you saved my eye. You sacrificed yourself for me. Lila: Why wouldn't I Max, you're my friend. Sabrina: We'll take you to the nurse's office. Mylène: Aren't you proud of yourself? Kim: Lila's in even more pain now, all because of you. Lila: No no, don't blame Marinette. She was just trying to give me a napkin. Right Marinette. (Marinette stomps away angrily) ': ': ': '': Category:Season 3 transcripts Category:Episode transcripts